Violet
by Josef Mojave
Summary: KH with a Galbadian twist. If the time compression could send them anywhere the why couldn't Irvine make it back to the light house? And when the darkness comes for Riku what will happen if something else has already taken residence inside of him?
1. 1 Destiny Island Sora's POV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts I II or COM nor do I own FFVII but man I wish i did.**

_A/N: Hi every body, sorry if you've already read the story thus far, but i have really gone back and revamped it. The theme is the same but it is turning more into a crossover than just a KH story with the standard other worlds characters. And latent homosexuality is just too much to ignore. I hope you like, but please comment either way._

_

* * *

  
_

"I've been having these weird thoughts lately." Sora whispered to himself, arms draped over his face, shielding his ocean blue eyes form the brilliant sunlight. The waves washed over the sand, the surf spraying his bare feet pleasantly as Sora wiggled his toes.

"What kind a weird thoughts, Bradda?" A deep voice with a thick Hawaiian accent called back to him as another pair of tanned feet pressed into the hot sand beside him. Sora looked up to Wakka's thick body, even though he recognized his voice. Wakka's carrot orange hair stood up stiffly even in the tropical heat like always and he smiled with his warm chestnut colored eyes.

"Oh, Wakka, what are you doing here?" Sora asked, squinting up at him, trying to hide his embarrassment, he had thought he was alone.

"Well I had a little time left between lunch and blitz practice, so I thought I'd enjoy the sun on the island, ya?" Wakka said with a grin, flopping down in the white sand next to Sora. Sora sat up leaning forward on his knees. "So what about these weird thoughts, eh?"

"Uh, it's nothing really." Sora said, letting a long silence fall over them as the waves crashed on the shore again.

"I'd a thought you'd be playing wit Riku, ya? He busy today?" Wakka asked grinning over at Sora suspiciously.

"We're not joined at the hip you know, I don't always have to hang out with Riku." Sora groused with a big pouty frown.

"You two get in a fight?"

"What? No. He's just hanging out with that _NEW KID_… I wonder where he came from." Sora said, his voice trailing off into a whisper and he stared off into the clouds, remembering that day two weeks before, when he met 'the new kid'.

* * *

// Riku, Sora, Selphie and Kairi were playing on the beach. Kairi and Selphie lay on the beach making little necklaces and bracelets out of shells that had been brought up with the surf, they always did girly little things like that. Sora wanted to do something as a group, but when he saw Selphie whip out the string and running off to collect shells all hope was lost.

"What, do you want to make a necklace too?" Riku asked with a chuckle, poking Sora's cheek as he stared off at them.

"Hey!" Sora frowned, turning to glare at Riku, his breath caught in his throat as he saw him. Somehow he had never noticed how masculine Riku looked before. Riku's long limbs were covered with ripples of sinewy muscles, the sunlight playing over his oddly pale skin. Sora always thought that for people who lived on a tropical island, Riku and Kairi were way too pale. Riku's muscles seemed to have grown in such a short time; they trailed into his bright yellow and black swimming trunks. Sora looked up into his friends pale green eyes as the breeze caught his platinum blonde hair; he had such an arrogant smirk. Sora was jealous, Riku was already looking more and more like a man every day, but he was still so skinny, despite the fact that Sora was already 14 and a half people still called him Bozu. He couldn't really argue, he didn't look much older than 11 or 12 unless you were really looking to see his slim muscles and the small signs of maturity in his pouty cheeks. Sometimes boys at school would try to tease him for looking like a girl, but Riku always shut them up, no matter how big or old they were. Sora was definitely jealous.

Riku was his best friend, but he was also everything Sora wished he could be. Kairi and Selphie always teased them about their silly rivalry, but in Sora's mind, no matter how he tried there was never really any competition. Riku always won. Sora found himself flushed as he coveted all of Riku's successes, his growth and athletic skill, the way all the older boys respected him. _It's embarrassing._ Sora told himself, thinking of how he'd feel if Riku ever noticed the way he looked at him with such greedy eyes. _He'd think I was a loser._ He told himself.

"Hey, earth to Sora!" Riku said, knocking him over the head like a coconut.

"Wha?" Sora said snapping out of his revere to find those pale green eyes locked with his.

"I said you should go over there, you'd look cute with a nice necklace, maybe some earrings too." Riku said, unable to suppress a grin.

"Hey!!" Sora said, chasing after Riku as he ran off into the waves. "That's not fair!" He panted, running his hardest to catch up with his friend.

"Let's race." Riku ordered after Sora caught up to him near the little mini island covered with coconuts and paupu trees.

"Didn't we just do that?" Sora asked panting softly.

"No, in the water silly. Unless you're afraid to lose," Riku said with another smirk, he loved to tease Sora, he knew exactly how to push his buttons, _and he's so responsive._

"I won't lose!" Sora shouted, standing up straight and placing his hands firmly on his hips.

"Alright then, first one to swim a lap around the island wins." Riku smirked, diving into the water before even saying go. Sora dove in after him and paddled as hard as he could, trying to catch up to Riku, barely ever coming up for air. Sora felt dizzy less than half way around the island and choked, passing out in the water. Riku swam on for a moment before he noticed that Sora wasn't behind him any more. He saw a body bobbing up and down in the water slowly, but it wasn't Sora. It was a boy nearer his age than Sora, maybe a little older, with long honey brown hair tied up in a pony tail, and a long brown leather coat with brown chaps, and somehow a black cowboy hat still planted firmly on his head. Riku looked around for Sora frantically, pulling the unconscious boy behind him. Eventually he gave up and headed for the shore where he found Sora sprawled out on the sand, trunks nowhere to be seen and a nasty bruise along with sand burn ran from his ribs down his left hip, Riku swallowed nervously and dropped the man in his arms, leaping to Sora's side to check his vitals.

"Thank God!" Riku sighed as he felt Sora's pulse and noticed the small rise and fall of breath in his chest. Riku then turned to the mysterious stranger and checked him out as well, though there was a pulse, it was weak and he wasn't breathing. Riku rolled the cowboy onto his back and tilted his head back, then pumped his chest before breathing into him. Riku was so caught up in his efforts that he didn't notice Sora shifting behind him.

"Riku?" Sora whimpered, rubbing the salty water from his eyes with the back of his hand. He saw Riku leaning over a long bulky body and sat up to find his lips pressed against the stranger's beautifully defined face. "What are you doing?" He gasped, feeling a pang of jealousy, even as he realized that it was only CPR. "Do you know who he is?" Sora bounced poutily, standing up and walking to Riku's side, hovering over him and the mysterious rescue-ie. Neither of the boys noticed the cowboy's flingers twitching, Riku was shocked by a firm hand holding his head in place as he moved to take another breath, firm, yet gentle lips working over his. A hot smooth tongue pushed between Riku's stunned opened lips and the hand ran lightly through his silky platinum hair.

"HEY!!!! Riku's a boy!" Sora shouted, turning beet red and pulling Riku out of the stranger's firm grip.

"I could tell he was a boy, sunshine." The cowboy husked with a warm grin. "And who are you sweet heart, his girlfriend?" He said, violet eyes searching over every aspect of Sora's lean sinewy body, his golden skin shining in the sunlight. He licked his lips as he focused a bit lower. Sora followed the boy's eyes and turned even redder, covering himself as best he could with his hands. "Hey, sugar lips, I was wondering where I am and what I was doing here." He drawled taking his hat off and setting it on her lap, then smoothed back his shimmering honey brown hair.

"My name is Riku." He said softly, wiping his lips with the back of his hands, unable to suppress a slight blush.

"Riku, that's an interesting name," the cowboy said standing up. "Thank you kindly for helping me out Riku." He soothed, touching Riku's lips lightly.

"W-what are you doing?" Riku said in a low steady voice.

"Awe babe, I can tell you don't want that little cutie over there to see, but it didn't seem like you minded." He whispered, planting a soft kiss on the shell of Riku's ear. The brunette smiled as it turned a soft shade of pink.

"Why are you acting like that? Riku's a boy…" Sora repeated, his eyebrows crinkled as he frowned. He had never even fathomed the concept.

"What's wrong with a boy kissing another boy?" He said with a small smirk, "It's all good if it feels good, babe." He finished with a wink.

"How old are you?" Riku asked, raising an eyebrow, sizing up this new arrival.

"17 last time I checked, babe. But that time compression really confuses things."

"Time what?" Sora asked crinkling his nose. The lone cowboy made such a serious face for a long moment, and then a smirk re-appeared across his plump lips.

"Doesn't matter babe, what's your name?" He said turning to Sora, who was still holding onto himself shyly.

"I-I'm Sora, and I'm 14 and a half… Riku is almost 16 he's my best friend… what's your name?" _Leave it to Sora to spill his guts to a random stranger, _Riku thought with a soft smirk, he found Sora's naiveté very endearing, but now he wasn't the only one to appreciate it.

"Well Sora, aren't you sweet." He drawled, with his best lady killer smile. "Kinneas' the name, Irvine Kinneas, I love guns and women." He said winking at Riku, pretending not to notice the way he glared back at him.

"So what were you doing in the ocean Kinneas?" Riku asked coolly.

"Irvine babe, call me Irvine, I can't be so formal with anybody who has such soft lips." Irvine said licking his lips suggestively.

"Shut up." Riku said blushing lightly, hoping that Sora wouldn't notice.

"Alright babe, alright, we were trying to defeat Ultimecia, Squall was the last one left. He was the last thing I saw before I got lost in the time compression. I must have ended up in another world. I thought of the light house by the sea, but all I got was this ocean." He said plainly, his violet eyes dark, focused on the soft white sand. "I wonder what happened to him."

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll find your friend." Sora said with a big cheery smile.

"Well thanks Darlin', that's good to hear." Irvine said taking off his coat and wrapping it around Sora, buttoning it closed. "Can't have you wavin' you're cute little self around like that, Riku over here'll get jealous." He winked; Irvine was wearing a dark purple vest that complimented his eyes. It revealed his thick muscular arms, that like the rest of his body was even more tan than Sora.

"Hey, thanks." Sora said brightly. _Wow, he looks almost as strong as Riku. Maybe even stronger, _he thought happily, the idea was oddly thrilling.

"So where am I?"

"You're on Destiny Island; we live on an island not too far from here. It's funny; the last person to come from another world was Kairi. I wonder how you get to travel between worlds." Riku asked thoughtfully.

"I wouldn't know much about it… maybe Squall or Zell or Noa even Seffie came out on this side."

"Do you have any parents?" Sora asked sheepishly.

"No, I'm an orphan…"

"Oh… I'm sorry…" Sora said with a little frown. "I didn't mean to…"

"Hey, it's okay babe. S' nothin new." Irvine said with a soft smile.

"Well, um if you need somewhere to stay, me and my mom could—"

"Don't be silly Sora; Hoshi has enough trouble with you. Why don't you stay at my house? My parents won't mind… as long as you don't try to pull any of that crap on my mom… or on me in front of my dad." Riku said, with a skeptical look on his face.

"That'd be nice." Irvine said clicking his tongue against his teeth, just the way he said it made Sora frown. "Now we better get you home before somebody see's your cute little behind, eh sunshine?"

"… I'm sunshine?" Sora said pointing to himself with wide eyes.

"I'd fancy that." Irvine said, licking his lips again, very slowly as he caught Sora's eye. Riku shoved himself between them and pulled Irvine along. "Let's go." He muttered, leaving an almost-naked Sora alone on the wrong side of the island in the hot afternoon sun. That was that last time he'd seen much Riku, ever since he seemed too busy with the new kid. //

* * *

"Well, why don'chyooo ask him where he came from, ya? I mean, you probably get on, if he and Riku are friends… actually Tidus and Selphie seem to think he's pretty cool too, ya. I'm willing ta give him a chance." Wakka said with a chuckle.

"Yeah… cool." Sora said, trailing his finger around in the sand. _Someone else that'll make me look like a little kid. _

"Well," Wakka said looking at the sun slowly crawling down the sky. "Is about time I got to practice, catch you later, 'Kay Sora?"

"Yeah." Sora said limply, waving him off. His eyes followed Wakka as he walked down to the peer and got in his boat, and disappeared amongst the glistening water. He let out a heavy sigh; he hadn't felt this down since he and Riku were kids. When Kairi came to the island, she was all Riku could talk about. He felt disposable somehow, like whenever someone new came around Riku forgot all about him. He got up slowly and wandered over to his boat. _Might as well go home._ He thought, and when he got to his room he started playing video games, not noticing the silver haired teen's eyes set on him from across the alley through bedroom windows.


	2. 2 Keeping Darkness at Bay Riku's POV

_A/N: This is where it all starts diverging from the original version that I posted. Here I should add that there is a LEMON warning for this story and if you have a problem with homosexual relationships then this is probably the wrong story for you._

_

* * *

  
_

"Why won't he just come over?" Riku grumbled, as he glanced out his window and noticed Sora playing his fourth consecutive hour of video games.

"Maybe he just wants to finish the game babe, relax." Irvine said patting him on the shoulder.

"…maybe." Riku said with a frown, _Sora already finished that one._

"Are you two good friends?" Irvine asked dropping the honey sweet charm for a moment of serious conversation.

"What?"

"Well, it's just that you two seemed… close, but sunshine hasn't been to see you in over week…"

"What? Sora's my best friend…" Riku said, albeit with a bit of hesitation.

"But you haven't gone to see him either," Irvine said with dark violet eyes.

"So?" Riku said, glaring back at him. He didn't like when Irvine talked about Sora.

"Nothin' babe, it's just, a gentlemen knows how to treat his sweet heart." Irvine said with a wink.

"Shut Up he's not my sweet heart!" Riku said getting flushed and throwing a pillow at Irvine.

"Not with that attitude." Irvine leaned back in his chair and put his boots firmly on Riku's desk.

"… Why do you hit on guys…?" Riku said after a long pause.

"You already know the answer to that, babe. You're not as innocent as Sora over there." He said tilting back his hat.

"How would you know?" Riku growled.

"You don't seem too upset when I kiss you Darlin', we can smell our own kind." Irvine said with a confident smirk.

"I was upset," Riku said with a frown, and then shook his head. "I'm not interested in boys!"

"Oh really?" Irvine husked smoothly, climbing out of his chair and stalking over to Riku's side on his bed. He leaned over and crushed his lips against Riku's, delving his tongue deep between his lips. He caressed Riku's arm gently, leaning in heavier over him, slipping a thick thigh between his legs, creating sweet friction until Riku groaned deep in his throat. Irvine felt the strong body beneath him grow warm and welcoming. Riku's hot mouth opened to his plunder, fighting a bit for dominance as he dug his fingers into his vest. Irvine ground against Riku's hip, coaxing the hardening bulge against his leg to life.

"That's right babe." Irvine moaned against his lips. "Just do what feels right," he said smiling into the kiss as Riku nibbled and licked at his lips. Riku rocked his erection against the older boy's thigh. Irvine pressed Riku hard into the mattress, feeling his hot moist skin pressed against him, running his hands over Riku's tight abs, _they feel so much like Squall's. _He slipped his hand into his pants, slowly caressing the prize he found inside. Riku clung to him desperately, the way he held him felt almost lonely. Irvine slowed his kisses and shifted his weight to his knees, caressing Riku's soft cheek and feeling a hot tear under his thumb.

"Awe babe, don't cry. It's okay, you're okay with me," He said pulling the otherwise confident boy into his arms like a child. He wanted to teach him a lesson about trying to deny what he wanted, and taste those firm tangy lips again. He didn't want to hurt him. "S'okay you're not alone" he said running his fingers through Riku's silky silver hair. "You don't have to be so strong darlin'… you should let somebody in every once and awhile" he said stroking Riku's hair absent mindedly.

"…there's nothing to tell," Riku grumbled stiffening in his arms. _So much like squall._ Irvine thought, feeling his heart melt for the lonely boy.

"If there's nothing to tell babe, then why all the tears?" He whispered softly rubbing his back and kissing his hair gently.

"I… I don't know. I don't know what I want." Riku stammered, wiping the tears from sea foam green eyes, only to let more flow.

"Shh… babe, it's okay. Why don't I help you out with that?" he said tilting Riku's chin and meeting shimmering green with deep violet. Irvine kissed him slowly, eyes half lidded. He held Riku's cheek gently as he kept up the long slow kisses. Irvine slipped a hand beneath Riku's yellow shirt finding a nipple and playing with the hard pink nub. Riku's breath quickened as Irvine unbuttoned his pants and reached inside, caressing his hips and squeezing his tight butt.

"Do you want this babe?" Irvine asked nipping at Riku's jaw and pressing his hardness against him.

"I don't know…" Riku sniffled biting his lip shyly. Irvine smiled as he brushed a sweaty strand of silver hair from his eyes.

"Say yes darling. Let go for awhile—let me in okay?" he said in the softest voice as he pressed his lips to Riku's. Riku stared at him with wide green eyes, wrapping his arms around Irvine's neck. For a moment Riku looked so open and vulnerable, before the sound of the phone ringing snapped him out of the moment, out of the heat that had overtaken him in Irvine's arms. He looked around as if confused, and then down at his tenting erection before blushing and deftly rolling out from under the larger boy. "Awe, now sugar you'll wish you had," Irvine said trying to hide his disappointment and longing for the familiar.

Riku shook his head.

"Nothing happened. And nothing was going to happen." Riku said firmly, looking Irvine straight in the eyes.

"If you say so love" Irvine said with a little smirk as Riku headed downstairs to answer the phone.


	3. 3 Sorcoress Wars Irvine's POV

_It's been more than two weeks since I found myself here. It hasn't been too bad, though I have been itching for some action. I've seen some familiar faces here, but I haven't had a chance to check up on it. She doesn't seem to recognize me either way. I wonder if we saved the world. _Irvine thought to himself, running his hands slowly through his scalp then rubbing shampoo into the long strands of his hair. Riku had been keeping him distracted and it wasn't something he minded but he couldn't really relax until he knew weather it was really her or not. _Having somebody to love wouldn't hurt either_.

"Are you done yet?" Riku asked pounding on the door rudely, his voice seething with irritation. Riku had been irritated for days now.

"Just washing my hair babe." Irvine said with a sigh. Riku always complained about his long showers. He said he didn't want him doing anything obscene in his house, and unfortunately for Irvine he hadn't had the chance.

"Why don't you just cut your hair if it takes so long to clean?" Riku grumbled, momentarily unaware of the fact that he too had relatively long hair and that he took about the same amount of time in the shower.

"Because, I like it this way." He said simply, a short memory of a soft grey eyed brunette curling his golden locks around his fingers and pulling him into a pair of lush full lips made his heart flutter for a moment and then he pushed the thought aside. Irvine rinsed the suds from his hair and toweled off quickly, then tossed the towel on the laundry pile and walked out of the bathroom stark naked.

"Whoa, HEY! Put on some clothes first damn it!" Riku grumbled turning around to face the wall.

"Why? You have one too, don't you?" Irvine drawled with a smirk. "Seein' mine can't hurt anything but your pride." He said picking up a pair of boxers that Riku's family had bought for him as well as a purple t-shirt and a pair of baggy black jeans, sandals even. He felt naked without his hat, coat and cowboy boots but the weather wouldn't permit it, at least not when he had to eat breakfast with Riku's parents.

He didn't mean to seem ungrateful so he changed back into his own clothes only after Riku's parents had left the house. Riku grumbled and went downstairs. They had a breakfast much the same as every other day since he had arrived. Riku's father's face obscured by the news paper as he asked them what they planned on doing that day and Riku's mother bringing out fresh fruit, warm eggs and sausage or omelets. A pure scene of family like that made Irvine wince, this was something that he had never had. He had even given up on seeing it after he left the orphanage, but the sight of Riku's family made him long for something of his own. _I'll talk to her today._

Riku's parents left before nine and both he and Riku were left alone again.

"So what do you want to do today?" Riku asked blandly, his spirit seemed to diminish the less contact he had with the cheery brunette. Irvine raised an eyebrow at the idea but decided to play the role of big brother for today.

"Why don't you go play with your friends on the island babe, you don't need to baby-sit me everyday. I'm a big boy." He said, and it was true. Riku lived a softer life than he could have known.

"What are you going to do? You don't know anyone."

"Well I thought I'd get to know little Mrs. Tilmit." He said trying to sound more confident than he felt. His stomach felt like it was full of butterflies, almost like having to point a gun at Matron and this time there was no one to talk him into doing what had to be done. _Suck it up Kinneas._ He thought, trying not to let the calmness of his surroundings erode the years of training he received from Garden.

"Why can't you meet her on the island?" Riku asked raising an eyebrow. He wasn't sure why he was concerned but despite all the lewd jokes and warm smiles Irvine had seemed more pensive every day and he couldn't help but wonder why. For some one who portrayed themselves as and open book Irvine certainly was closed.

"Don't worry babe." He said registering Riku's frown at the last word. "Why don't you worry about making up with sunshine already? It seems like it's been long enough for the both of you." He said patting Riku on the shoulder.

"There's nothing to make up for." Riku said stubbornly.

"Whatever you say, but if you plan on neglecting somebody sweet like sunshine you can't be too surprised if someone else steals him away from you." He said with a glint in his eyes before he went upstairs to change into his natural clothing.

* * *

_Cocky bastard._ Riku thought to himself, somehow he couldn't think so bitterly when Irvine was around. But he resented every time he made a reference to Sora. _Who cares if he gets stolen away?_ He grumbled to himself, knowing full well that he cared and that's why he was standing in front of Sora's door, waiting for him to come and answer it. Riku knocked again impatiently.

"Hold on, I'm coming." The younger boy's voice grumbled softly, Riku could just imagine him frowning on the other side of the door. _I don't even know what I'm worried about. Everything is fine._ He told himself, unable to keep from holding his breath as the knob turned. He wondered for a moment if Sora would know, that he and Irvine had kissed and almost done so much more. He wondered if Sora would be able to tell that he had been aching for it and worried that he would never forgive him.

"Riku!" Sora said with stunned ocean blue eyes, his pouty pink lips hanging open for a moment before he managed a sheepish grin. "Hi." He said awkwardly, unable to think of anything else.

"What I haven't seen you all week and that's all?" Riku frowned folding his arms.

"Come on Riku, it's not like you haven't been busy without me anyways." Sora said with a trace of bitterness, or maybe it was just sadness, Riku couldn't tell but he knew that either way he didn't like it. The pout on his lips was endearing but not satisfying like when he pouted over being teased. He looked… sad. _Sora's supposed to be Sora._ Riku thought, frowning more as he thought that the nickname 'sunshine' really did fit him perfectly. Sora was small and bright and full or energy, he could always make you feel warm even in the winter. Riku noticed that Sora was looking him over and he took it as a bad sign. _Maybe he was right… I should pay more attention to Sora so that he doesn't get all pouty… _

"How could I be having fun without you?" Riku said with a smirk. "I've been wondering where you've been. You haven't been on the island for awhile."

"… What about Irvine." Sora said with big puppy dog eyes, a look that made Riku's breath catch in his chest.

"What about him Sora? You act like I cheated on you or something." Riku frowned at his own words. He had no idea why he was so bothered by everything lately. He just wanted to go back to being the undisputed king of the island. Sora was pouting even more now and he looked more than a little angry.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk Riku?" He said glaring at him angrily. "First you totally abandon me like always, then you get mad that I don't hang around?"

"I don't always abandon you." Riku said with wide eyes. "When do I abandon you?"

"Never mind." Sora said looking down at the floor. "I just missed you." He said softly, looking very small for a moment, something about his expression made Riku want to wrap his arms around him, but he wouldn't.

"So let's go play then if you miss me so much." Riku said with a grin, trying to get as far away from that conversation as possible.

"You really want to play with me?" Sora said skeptically, brightening up even as he asked.

"Of coarse I do Sora, you're my best friend, right?" Riku said with a grin, Sora was already beaming back at him.

"Yeah." He said almost breathily.

"Then let's go already!" Riku demanded, grabbing his arm and dragging him out of his house, down to the docks and to Destiny Island.

* * *

"What did you want to talk to me about Irvine?" Selphie asked with a bright smile, _she doesn't seem to know._

"Seffie…" He said before he could stop himself.

"Don't call me that." She said with a slight frown.

"Why not?" Irvine asked, the butterflies in his stomach crawling their way into his throat.

"I don't know Irvy, I just…"

"Sunshine?" He said, his eyes widening at the nickname. He reached out to embrace her but she pushed him away.

"Don't, I'm too young for that." She whimpered trying to ignore the hurt look on his face. "Oh Irvy, it's different now."

"But you're my Seffie." He said desperately reaching out to her again. "You remember everything don't you? Garden, Ultimecia, Matron, me…"

"I do, but we failed Irvy. Otherwise we wouldn't be here. It's just like a dream to me. The orphanage, Tibia, Squally, everything."

"Everything?" He repeated, none of the trademark confidence in his voice.

"Life was so sad then, I was an orphan, and my home was destroyed. Tibia…" She trailed off.

"But we had each other Seffie."

"When I woke up I was just a kid again, but I had my parents and siblings and no sorceress war Irvy, I got to start over." She said with a soft smile. "No more fighting."

"But… what about me…?" Irvine asked softly, completely deflated. "Why didn't I get a second chance? Why do I have to be the only one to remember again?" He said tears stinging at his violet eye.

"Oh Irvy." She said wrapping her arms around him. He felt the difference of her in his arms, at seventeen her head lay squarely in the middle of his chest but at fourteen she was closer to his stomach, she was so small it only made more tears flow; she was his Selphie once, but not anymore. She had a life without him. "Don't cry Irvy, you're not alone." She said softly as if reading his mind. "I still love you."

"But you're just a kid now Seff you have everything you've ever wanted." He whispered into her hair.

"Not everything, not until you got here. I miss it sometimes even though it doesn't always seem like it was real. Squall and 'Noa and Zelly I wonder how they're all doing, but we're here now. Maybe they didn't make it out you know? You have to start to make a life here, if you can forget about it…" she said softly rubbing his back.

"You want to forget?" He asked with a deep shaky breath. Selphie looked up at him with teary green eyes.

"I don't know. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. This is my life now, I can't go back. Not when everyone is gone Irvy. I'm not even strong anymore." She sniffled.

"You're always strong Seffie." He said tilting her chin up and kissing her gently feeling a little guilty as he slipped his tongue into her soft little mouth. She had said it herself, she was too young. "You'll always be my sunshine." He said kissing her again gently before whispering there words "forget" a spell that Carbuncle had taught him. A sickly yellow light emanated around her and then it disappeared. Selphie looked at him puzzled.

"Why are you crying Irvine?" She asked tilting her head to the side with concern.

"Oh, nothing Seff—Selphie. I just had something stuck in my eye, that's all babe." He said stepping back.

"Oh… well ok." She said, compelled to hold him, although she couldn't tell why. "Hey Irvine, can I call you Irvy?" She asked with a big smile.

"… Sure." He said, trying to hold it in. _Be cool and collected like a sniper._

"Hey Irvy, let's be really good friends okay?" She said with a big innocent smile and a childish giggle.

"Anything for you babe." He said with a melancholy smile.


	4. 4 Heroics Sora's POV

_A/N: Enter the GF's._

_

* * *

_

Riku smiled as Sora tried to challenge him, everything was smoothing over to something close to normal and he couldn't help but think how much he missed the way that the sun caught Sora's eyes when he giggled. _If I wanted to do THAT with anyone…_

"Hey are you two gonna let me play or not?" Kairi said with a frown. "You've been competing all day, why don't we do something fun?"

"You're just jealous because I get all the Sora." Riku said with a cocky grin that grew even wider at the way that Sora blushed but didn't argue.

"Ah, let those two have their fun and come spar with me and Tidus, ya?" Wakka said with a wink.

"But… Okay." Kairi said with a sigh. She had wanted to get Sora all to herself and Riku knew it. _But he's mine._ He thought triumphantly, and then recoiled at the thought.

"Hey, I bet I can climb the paupu trees faster than you!"

"No!" Sora protested, running after Riku as he bolted towards the bridge and the Paupu trees. Riku stopped dead as he saw something moving in the middle of the island.

"Sora, wait." He said, putting his hand out to stop him.

"What, are you worried that I might win?" He said with a soft chuckle before he noticed something dark moving over the small island. "Hey, Riku… what's that?"

"I don't know. That's what I'm going to check out." He replied, crossing the bridge slowly.

"I'll come too!" Sora said with a heavy look on his face.

"No, you stay here." Riku said firmly, shoving Sora back inside the seaside shack and running across the bridge. Sora stared at the door dejectedly, he didn't know what to do, he wanted to help Riku, but if Riku didn't want his help…

Sora walked back out onto the beach, Tidus and Wakka were trying to teach Kairi how to blitz. It was funny watching the little redhead try and use a venom tackle on Tidus, she just bounced into his boy and fell backwards, missing the ball completely. Sora chuckled lightly; it had been awhile since he felt like playing with everyone so he thought maybe it would be nice.

"Hey, can I play with you guys?" Sora said sheepishly.

"What, Riku get bored with you?" Tidus said with a chuckle. "Did he dump you?"

"No… I just wanted to play," He said, kicking at the sand.

"Hey I was just kidding Sora of coarse you can play." Tidus said passing Sora the ball. "You wanna play two on two? You can have Kairi."

"Hey that's no fair, you two both play varsity, and Kairi doesn't even know how to play." He said placing a hand on his hip and giving Tidus his best withering stare.

"Come on Sora; let's show those big bullies whose boss!" Kairi said, taking the ball from Sora with a giggle.

"You talk big." Tidus jabbed, smacking the ball out of Kairi's hands.

"Hey!"

"Hey Sora, where's Riku?" Wakka asked, staring off toward the ocean. Sora turned and looked in that direction and saw a storm looming over the horizon.

"I… can you guys wait a minute?" Sora said turning back towards the shack and the smaller island. Sora tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. He rammed the door with his side but still nothing.

"How dare you disrespect me," a deep bellowing voice shouted.

"What do you mean disrespect? This is my island, who are you to come here and demand my respect," Riku said cockily.

"Your insolence will be punished." The voice said the sound of water swirling around the island drowning out the words. Sora could have sworn he heard Riku screaming. Sora burst out of the shack and stumbled out onto the sand. There was a bubble of water swirling around the smaller island, shielding Riku and whatever was in there with him.

"What the hell is that?" Tidus shouted over the roar of the waves.

"I don't know, but we should get Outta here, ya?"

"Come on Sora!" Kairi said grabbing for his arm.

"No," Sora said shaking her off. "You guys go get help, I think that Riku's in there." He said, running out into the tsunami waves. Sora swam as hard as possible, swallowing gulps of salt water as he pushed on to the island. He climbed up the ladder and was swept off by a wave. He fought the current again and climbed his way up the latter holding on for dear life as wave after wave crushed against him. He pushed against the bubble; the water was so cold it burned. Sora could see an image of Riku and something long like a giant blue snake wrapped around Riku's body.

"I have to get through there." Sora said to himself, pushing with all his might, ignoring the burning energy in his limbs. "AH!" As he pushed a pink light came out of his chest and his hands slipped into the water, he swam his way into the bubble, to the dry insides to save Riku.


	5. 5 When The Darkness Calls Riku's POV

_A/N: I know it has been a long time since I updated but get ready for a story plop. I write only as school and my imagination permit but hopefully there will be something here that is fun for somebody. As far as the teen romance, i already committed to their ages in the story because it is pre-worlds being consumed by darkness but i just think of them how they are at the end of KH2, it was the only way I could continue._

_

* * *

  
_

Riku stepped forward cautiously, the air in the middle of the island seemed to swirl, and dark clouds gathered from the horizon and gathered around him. A heavy darkness fell around Riku and a familiar feeling of power. _I hope Sora's okay,_ he thought absently and in an instant the darkness broke around him, it slipped off into the ocean and disappeared as a dark spot on the horizon. The clouds were still coming; a swirl of seagulls and clouds descended upon the center of the island and left a shimmering blue crystal at the center of the island.

"What the hell?" Riku mumbled to himself, walking towards the stone confidently. _All that over a stupid stone? _He thought as he walked over and touched it. A bright blue light shot out form the stone, water poured out of it and a giant snake like dragon appeared. Leviathan's scales shimmered with a golden sheen, the color of Riku's eyes, a beautiful sea foam green, and Sora's deep ocean blue. His little wings looked thin like paper yet with their power he levitated with the ease that humans breathe.

"Who summons me?" the creature bellowed at him, although no sound came from its slender snake like mouth, it was more like a powerful mind screaming at him. The beast swam through the air around Riku menacingly.

"My name is Riku…" He said firmly, although as he watched the beast's body blur as it circled around him he lost some of his bluster. "What are you?"

"I am the water God Leviathan. What magic is this? How have you pulled me from my realm?" It asked, wrapping tighter circles around Riku, like a snake getting ready to squeeze its prey.

"I didn't do anything! I want to know what you're doing on my island. And what was that thing you brought with you… the darkness...?" Riku asked, his heart felt more uncertain at the sight of the darkness than it did now with the beast spiraling around him.

"You dare accuse me of bringing the darkness? After summoning me with such disrespect?" as its voice boomed, its slim golden eyes narrowed as water poured out of its scales swirling into a bubble around the island.

"What is that?" Riku asked, trying to push the snaking coils from around his body. The air seemed to bend around the island making the sky and the ocean seem small and warped even. The beasts eyes looked him over critically, a smirk seemed to appear on its shimmering blue face.

"That, child is a barrier. No one will be able to get in or out."

"Why?" He asked reaching for his toy sword as the beast's body closed in around him.

"You challenged me," It said severely.

"I didn't do anything, but if you don't put that barrier down you're going to regret it," Riku said harshly.

"How dare you disrespect me?" Leviathan bellowed squeezing around Riku like a snake on a field mouse crushing his arms to his chest before he even had a chance to lift his toy sword.

"What do you mean disrespect? This is my island, who are you to come here and demand my respect?" Riku bit out struggling in its arms. Riku could feel its scales scraping into his arms as he struggled.

"Your insolence will be punished." It said, its face level with Riku's mouth opening and looking at him ravenously.

"You're no god." Riku said, struggling against its crushing grip, even as its scales shredded through his shirt. The more pain that coursed through his body the more hatred he felt for the creature. Riku gripped the toy sword tightly and felt a dark energy flooding through him. He jabbed the creature with his sword and it shrieked in pain. Riku jumped out of its grip and flipped backward, into the tree.

The creature slithered up to meet him, but it stopped cold mid air and turned towards the wall of its barrier. A pink light glowed through the barrier, thinning the wall of water and a pair of small fingers and white gloved pushed through the water and then Sora's head pushed through the water.

"WHAT?" Leviathan hissed, slithering through the air and wrapping its tail around Sora's hand pulling him through the barrier.

"Whoa!" Sora shouted as his body slammed against the dirt. He took a moment to shake the stars out of his eyes.

"Sora, what are you doing here?" Riku shouted, jumping down from the tree.

"I just wanted to help," Sora said softly, turning to the creature as it constricted around his arm. "Riku… what is this?"

"How did you break through my barrier?" It growled, coiling around his body.

"I don't know…" Sora said, trying to shake it off. "What do you want with me?" He asked, looking past the beast to Riku. His eyes looked so sweet and innocent, even with a snake crushing around his body and scraping the tender skin of Sora's arm. Riku threw coconuts at Leviathan from the tree, hitting its head and trying to catch its attention, but it didn't work. The Leviathan just coiled tighter and tighter around Sora. Riku jumped from the tree and hacked at its tail, but this time it was nothing more than a toy sword, whatever power he had wielded before was gone. The beast snickered at him.

"You expect to hurt me with that child's toy?" It asked with a smirk, shooting out to bite Riku's arm, making him drop the sword.

"Riku, no!" Sora shouted and with a burst of pink light Leviathan was thrown from his body, Riku's body ripped from his jaws, and the barrier around the island slowly unraveled, slipping into the sea.

"Sora… what was that?" Riku asked trying to lift himself off the ground, his arm quivering with pain.

"Don't touch Riku! You'll have to go through me first." Sora said stepping between Riku and the beast. Riku's eyes widened at the declaration.

"Hey, you don't need to protect me." Riku said, still unable to fully lift himself up. _I'm supposed to protect you._ He thought bitterly.

"You're brave, but a fool to protect such insolence."

"Shut up, Riku's my best friend and I won't let you touch him!" Sora stood weaponless yet strong and resolute.

"You think you can challenge me?" Leviathan hissed its eyes opened wide with anger as water swirled around Sora. Sora's eyes opened wide as he gasped for air, the pocket of water around him throwing him into the paupu tree.

"Sora!" Riku shouted pulling himself up from the ground, picking up his toy sword and he raced toward the Leviathan. Riku beat at Leviathan's body, but did nothing more than bruise it. The sound of strong scales grating against the wood only fueled his anger.

"You fool!" it shouted, water spiraling around Riku. Riku took a deep breath and stood firm, ready for an attack that never came.

A shot rang out and blood splattered all over Riku. The Leviathan dropped to the ground, its tail seizing violently. Riku looked around quickly and saw Irvine standing in the middle of the bridge, coat flapping in the wind, a shotgun lowered at his side.

"What's with the gun?" Riku asked raising an eyebrow.

"I save your life, and that's all you have to say to me babe?" Irvine said tipping his hat up. Violet eyes scanned Riku, looking through him almost, and then there was a small crack of a smile.

"Thanks." Riku grumbled reluctantly.

"Is Sunshine alright?" Irvine said leaning over Sora and lifting him up gently. He brushed the hair out of his face. Irvine licked his lips taking in the gentle beauty in Sora's soft cheeks and pouty lips. Riku marched over and grabbed Sora form his arms. A flash of Irvine kissing him roughly, yet stroking his cheek with such tenderness ran through Riku's mind.

"I'll take care of him, thank you." Riku said bitterly, softening as he looked over Sora's peaceful face. He didn't want Irvine touching Sora, especially not in any of the ways that Irvine had tried to touch him before. "Sora… you okay?" He asked, looking over the scrapes across Sora's arms and chest, noticing the small bump on the back of his head. "Damn it, why didn't you just stay back like I told you?"

Irvine struts his way over the Leviathan and held the shot gun to its head.

"Fancy meeting you here," Irvine said softly. His violet eyes were cold and strong.

"Sniper, what is this place, where is the ninja, my former master?"

"She's not fighting any more; you need to find a new master," he said, his expression warming slightly.

"You would have me? In a world with none of my kind," It asked sadly, nudging the muzzle of his shot gun. Riku walked up to Leviathan and kneeled next to it, still holding Sora tenuously.

"Stay back Riku, you can't handle this."

"What is this thing?" Riku asked, ignoring Irvine's command completely and placing his hand on it lightly. Leviathan turned into a blue light and shot into Riku's body, he dropped Sora and fell to the ground clutching his head. Irvine caught Sora before he hit the ground.

"I told you Darlin, not something you want to play with." Irvine let out a little sigh as he looked Riku over. "Damn now I have to carry you both, don't I?" He said setting Sora down, getting Riku on his back and picking Sora back up again.


	6. 6 Battle Wounds and Impure Thoughts

_A/N: Warning, Sora kissing... and it's not with Riku either. I know, I don't like the idea either._

_

* * *

_

When Sora awoke he was laying on the couch in his living room. He sat up slowly, wincing as pain shot through his arm and across his chest. His head was still throbbing. "Ow!" He whimpered looking at the cold burns all over his hands "Riku!" He exclaimed, remembering the battle all at once.

"So you were a sniper?" Riku asked unable to hide the awe in his voice.

"Riku!" Sora shouted, running into the kitchen to find him sitting across the table from Irvine who was calmly reclined. "You're okay?" Sora asked looking over the scrapes across Riku's bare chest. Sora tried to ignore his annoyance as he watched Irvine tenderly putting bandaged on Riku's chest, and the way that he smoothed them over.

"He's okay thanks to you sunshine." Irvine said favoring him with a sweet smile. Sora let out a big sigh. "But you should sit down; we haven't even patched you up yet."

"I'm okay!" Sora said, putting his hand on his hip indignantly, and then wincing at the aches all over his body.

"Damn it Sora, if you hadn't gotten in the way." Riku grumbled, standing up and pushing Sora into the living room and back onto the couch where he began bandaging up his hands.

"What do you mean in the way, I was trying to protect you?" Sora pouted.

"I don't need you to protect me!" Riku shouted back at him. He finished wrapping up Sora's hands without another word.

"I was just trying to help. I was really scared that something might happen to you." Sora said, his eyes shining sadly.

"I told you to stay back!" Riku growled, glaring up at him and then recoiling as he saw tears welling in Sora's big blue eyes.

"I don't have to do everything that you say! Just because you're bigger than me doesn't mean that you get to tell me what to do all the time. I'm… I'm not your girlfriend." He said running up stairs and slamming the door behind him. Riku just stood there for a moment, dumbfounded. Then he went to follow Sora up the stairs.

"Why don't you go tell your friends that everything's okay, babe." Irvine asked grabbing Riku by the shoulders and turning him around with such ease that it was annoying.

"But… I have to talk to Sora," he said with a frown.

"I'll deal with sunshine, he's just rattled. You should be gentler with him," Irvine's lips curved slightly at the statement.

"He's not a girl; he doesn't need to be coddled." Riku said bitterly, Irvine's focus on Sora and their relationship was really starting to annoy him.

"You really think so?" Irvine said, locking Sea foam green with violet. Irvine's gaze was so intense, filled with both warmth and a challenge, Riku turned away first.

"…. But he's really upset…" Riku said softly.

"He'll be alright, don't make em' worry longer than they have to." Irvine spoke so smoothly that it was almost hypnotic. Riku nodded and left quietly. Irvine went upstairs and knocked on Sora's door softly.

"Go away!" He shouted with a sniffle.

"It's not Riku sunshine, it's me." Irvine paused to see if that made any difference. When Sora did not respond he decided to go in anyway. Sora was sprawled out on his bed, face deep in his pillow, he looked up and pouted.

"I didn't say you could come in," Sora groused.

"I know sunshine, I took the liberty." He said, sauntering in and tossing his duster on the chair and setting his hat down next to it. "Now, what's got you all caught in a knot?" he drawled softly, sitting down on the corner of Sora's bed. Sora sat up and kicked his legs in the air absent mindedly staring at his shoes.

"I'm not." He said softly a pout still obvious in his voice.

"Its okay babe, you don't have to be embarrassed." He said putting a gentle hand on Sora's shoulder. Sora looked up at Irvine with big teary puppy-dog eyes, he bit his lip shyly. "Take your shirt off."

"WHAT?" Sora asked turning beet red.

"I have to patch up your chest Sunshine, unless you like the sting."

"Fine." Sora said softly, struggling out of his shirt and swinging his legs back and forth silently as big warm hands grazed across his chest. Irvine massaged over the bandages lightly, feeling the slight tremble in Sora's chest.

"That thing came out of nowhere and I was really scared" Sora sniffled, "I… I did everything I could and then… he never believes in me!" He said with big crocodile tears.

"Awe sunshine, don't cry." Irvine said, cupping his face gently and wiping the tears from his eyes. "He believes in you, he just wanted to keep you safe."

"But he said…" Sora whimpered, leaning back a bit as Irvine gently rubbed antibacterial medicine into the cuts on his stomach and then bandaged them.

"He was scared too. Riku didn't want anything to happen to you either Darlin, he just doesn't know quite how to show it."

"Really?" Sora sniffled looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah Sunshine, he cares about you more than he'll admit,"

"But… Tidus kept teasing me about being his girlfriend… and Riku always orders me around… and…"

"Don't you like that about him?"

"But… I'm not his… why would Tidus joke about me being Riku's girlfriend?" He asked drawing designs in the covers shyly.

"Well, is that such a bad idea?" Irvine said leaning in closer, Violet eyes locked with ocean blue. "He does have his good points; he's strong and confident, maybe a hint of an ego, but nothing unbearable."

"… but Riku's my friend." He said hesitantly.

"Then what are you mad at him about, babe?"

"Why can't he just say how he feels… or just be a little more…"

"Gentle?" Irvine said, leaning in slowly and kissing Sora's pouty lips softly. Irvine brushed his thumb against Sora's cheek and gave him slow, wet, sweet kisses. Sora flushed bright red and tried to catch his breath.

"Wha…why..." he fumbled, licking his lips.

"That wasn't so bad, was it sunshine?" He said puffs of warm air making Sora's lips tingle.

"NH… but, I'm a boy…" he said breathily.

"Me too." He said with a chuckle, nipping at Sora's lip gently and kissing him again. "It still feels good though doesn't it?" He said with a cocky grin. Sora nodded his head shyly. "Feel any better sunshine?" Irvine asked, tracing his fingers around the bandages on Sora's stomach, making the muscles twitch pleasantly. This was Irvine's favorite way to deal with battle trauma and he was happy to pass on his secret.

"Yeah." Sora said with a shaky voice, unsettled by the tingling warmth spreading from his stomach throughout his body.

"Don't worry sunshine, Riku wants to be gentle with you, he's just afraid."

"Afraid? Riku's not afraid of anything!" Sora said, still blushing. Sora tried to squirm out of Irvine's touch, while not really wanting it to end.

"He's afraid of loosing you Darlin, and I don't blame 'em" Irvine said, violet eyes focused. Irvine lingered close to Sora, his body settling heavily above him. "He really should be more attentive. I'm sure there are plenty of boys just _aching_ to get their hands on you." He drawled, pressing something hard against Sora's hip, brushing his hand against his cheek and ravishing him with kisses.

Sora whimpered like a puppy, his hands pressed against Irvine's chest but he barley had the strength to push him away. Irvine pulled back and just looked at him, Sora's hair ruffled wildly and fanned out against the pillow, his pink lips wet and swollen with kisses. Sora's gentle little chest heaved wildly, a look of confusion and pleasure in his big blue eyes. Irvine grinned down at him but slowly eased off of him he planted one last soft kiss on his lips. "You know that you're beautiful, don't you?" He whispered against his lips, brushing them lightly. "But I have to go." He said standing up slowly.

"WH-why?" Sora said, completely dazed by a desire that he didn't understand. He put his fingers to his lips lightly. "I…"

"Get some rest sunshine, you earned it." He said shrugging his coat on and, placing his hat on his head, winking at Sora sexily before leaving the boy completely and utterly confused.


	7. 7 Something Familiar Wakka's POV

"Hey Wakka, Kairi are you guys alright?" Riku said hesitantly, he looked like he had just been kicked in the stomach, but sounded much more cheerful.

"Why you asking if we're okay? You're the one that got trapped in some crazy bubble, ya?" Wakka asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, what happened Riku?" Kairi asked with big purple eyes.

"I don't know really, this big snake thing came out of nowhere and said that I had summoned it." Riku said gesturing its size for dramatic emphasis.

"Summoned?" Wakka said raising his eyebrow, he didn't know why but the word held some kind of resonance with him. He didn't know why but the idea of Summoning made him very sad.

"Yeah and then It attacked me, swooshing its big scaley tail back and forth and trying to squeeze me to death with it. Sora came in and almost got himself killed, but I took care of it… with Irvine's help."

"Hey, Sora was really worried about you!" Kairi said with a frown. "Don't act like he's just in the way."

"He was in the way; everything was going fine until he showed up. As I wore that thing down, the water that trapped us disappeared and Irvine shot it."

"Shot it? You mean like, with a gun?" Wakka asked wide eyed.

"Yeah, he had this big long, silver shotgun. When I asked him about it he didn't say much..."

"Weird." Kairi said scrunching up her nose. "What would he need with a shotgun?"

"What would who need with a shot gun?" Selphie asked as she bounced over to Wakka's front yard.

"Irvine, he has a shotgun. And good aim too." Riku said his tone a bit admiring.

"Irvy has a shotgun?" She said with a frown, for some reason she really didn't want to talk about it. "Hey Kairi, you want to come to my dance lessons with me this afternoon?" Selphie asked, her bright smile returning.

"Sure that sounds like fun." She replied brightly, but then turned back to Riku "So, Sora is doing okay, right?"

"Well… he got pretty beat up… but he should be alright." Riku said sheepishly, almost like he felt responsible for the whole thing.

"Hey Selphie, can we go visit Sora before we go to your lessons?"

"Sure."

"I'm coming too, ya." Wakka said with a grin. "We gotta make sure the half-pint is doing okay, you coming Riku?"

"No… I uh… have to help my dad out with something. I'll catch you guys later." He said shuffling out of Wakka's yard quickly and down the street to his home.

* * *

When Wakka, Selphie, Kairi and Tidus arrived at Sora's he looked pretty rattled, his hair was even wilder than usual and he was blushing bright red.

"Hey guys." Sora said sheepishly as they made their way over to his bed, he avoided looking at Wakka but no one else seemed to notice.

"Hey Sora, how are you feeling?" Kairi asked, placing her hand on his gently.

"I'm okay…"

"Are you sure? Because we were really worried you know?" Selphie said patting him on the leg.

"Yeah man, that was quite an event, what was wit dat crazy water thing?" Wakka said scratching his head. He couldn't tell what was going on with Sora lately but he was worried about his friend.

"I don't really know… when I got there it was trying to squeeze Riku, but I don't really remember much."

"Riku said that Irvy saved you guys," Selphie said with a bright smile.

"Yeah, I guess…" Sora said turning even redder.

"Well that's good, because somebody's got to save you two." Kairi said with a giggle.

"Look… thanks for coming…. But I'm really tired…" Sora said, his eyes lowered, almost like he was ashamed. He didn't really want to be talking about Irvine or Riku for that matter. He wasn't really sure what he felt about anything. In the last few weeks he had felt abandoned and lonely. Now after braving a monster to protect his friend he had been insulted and ignored by him and on top of that his first kiss had been with a boy. Another boy… Sora was struggling to find some sort of grounding.

"Oh, well I better be getting to practice anyway, ya?" Wakka said patting Sora on the shoulder, "You take care Bradda, and if you need anything gimme a call."

"Okay." Sora said softly, staring at his hands.

"We'd better be off too. I have Dance lessons in twenty minutes." Selphie said leaning over and giving him a hug.

"Hey… Kairi, do you want to stay here with me for a while?" he asked looking up at her shyly.

"Sure Sora!" Kairi beamed, she'd always take an excuse to spend time with Sora. "Oh, Selphie I'm sorry I guess I won't be going to your dance lessons with you today."

"Oh I see, you just wanted to get Kairi all alone, well come with me another time okay?"

"Okay," Kairi said leaving Sora's side for a moment to give Selphie a hug.

"You two have fun now!" Selphie said with a giggle, following Wakka down the stairs.


	8. 8 A Step In The Wrong Direction

_A/N: Sorry guys and girls, I know its ugly but there's about to be more Sora kissing of the wrong kind. From here on out I have to apologize to Kairi fans, I'm not trying to blast her and I don't hate her, although she's like Rinoa to me. If she's supposed to be the main heroes love interest then they should set up a more solid seeming relationship between them instead of something based on annoyance at first and later just a lot of damsel saving. Feel free to disagree._

_

* * *

  
_

Kairi pulled the chair from Sora's desk up from the chair and sat down, placing her hand on his again shyly. Her heart was beating like a jackhammer. It was no secret that Kairi liked Sora; she was always teasing him and trying to get a smile out of him. The only one who didn't seem to know was Sora. Riku always seemed to steal the special opportunities to be with Sora but this time it was all hers and for once she didn't know what to say. She always thought about how she would charm him but now that he was hurt and vulnerable she didn't know what to do, she wasn't used to such a quiet Sora.

"That doesn't hurt does it?" She asked pointing to the bandages sticking out of his loose t-shirt.

"It hurts a little but it's no big deal…" Sora said pensively.

"How come Riku didn't stick around and take care of you?" Kairi said with a smile that went away as she saw Sora's face drop.

"That's not funny," he said with a pout, removing his hand out from under hers.

"Sora I was just kidding," She said with a nervous giggle.

"I'm tired of people teasing me about being friends with Rikku!" He shouted, quickly loosing steam and looking at her apologetically. "Sorry Kairi, I just… we had a fight and I'm really… confused."

"It's okay Sora, I understand…. Do you want to talk about it?" She asked playing her fingers around a short strand of red hair.

"I don't think so," Sora said with a frown.

"Okay… Does Irvine really have a shotgun?" Kairi asked with wide purple eyes.

"I think so." Sora said non-committaly.

"That's so weird why would someone our age have a gun? I don't think I've ever even seen one before," Kairi said, glad for a topic of conversation.

"I don't know… Irvine is weird." Sora said pulling his legs close to his chest as he sat up. He looked at Kairi for a long moment, his eyes heavy and intense.

"Why, don't you like him?" Kairi asked with a frown. She had never known Sora to dislike anybody. Sora ignored the question as he continued to stare at him.

"… Kairi, have you ever …"

"Have I ever what, Sora?" She asked, gasping as she noticed the intensity of his gaze. She didn't know why he would suddenly take such an interest in her.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before," Sora asked shyly, Kairi turned even redder than her hair and shook he head, she held his hand a little tighter and leaned in closer.

"No… but if… if you want to try I wouldn't mind…"

"What? No, I didn't mean… do-do you think it would be fun?" He asked uncertainly, he was trying to decide whether kissing a girl would be anything like kissing a boy. If it was then he could relax because it was just about kissing and not about being a boy, then he could tell Irvine that he was wrong.

"I think so." She said, leaning in more and closing her eyes.

"Oh-okay." Sora said, leaning in and kissing Kairi shyly. He put his hand on her cheek lightly and tried to mimic what Irvine had done. Sora slipped his tongue into her mouth shyly, their tongues touched hesitantly and then he pulled away. It wasn't the same.

"Wow Sora," Kairi said taking a deep breath, her cheeks still bright red. "I… I should probably go home and tell mama that I won't be playing with Selphie… but do you want to go to the beach or something tomorrow…. If you feel better?"

"Yeah that sounds like fun," Sora said with an awkward smile.

"Okay… see you later Sora," She said with a giggle before running down the stairs, leaving Sora infinitely more confused.


	9. 9 Uncertain feelings Riku's POV

_A/N: Enter the plot. That's right this has turned from a PWP lark to a full blown idea._

_

* * *

  
_

Riku frowned. He had spent another long stint of days away from Sora. He had intended to go see Sora and apologize that day but the longer he waited the guiltier he felt about letting Irvine touch him and then taking his feelings out on Sora. He had gone the island to meet him the next day but Sora never came out to play, and as he stared out at the waves they mesmerized him. He sat on the edge of the bridge looking over the ocean in a daze. He heard a faint voice in his mind, something about darkness and time. It was asking him to fight something, _change my destiny?_ He thought vaguely. Riku had no idea what the voice was asking, but with every thought a fog grew in his memory.

"When I said wait, I didn't mean forever sug'" Irvine said as he walked up behind Riku "It looks as if that little redhead has snagged your sunshine." His eyes were trained on Sora, who sat building a sand castle with the little redheaded teen. As Sora built the towers Kairi decorated it with seashells. The way she looked at Sora made Irvine raise his eyebrows; she was certainly being more forward than she had been. Sora looked up and met Irvine's gaze as if sensing him but quickly turned away and went back to his castle.

"What exactly did you say to him when I left you two alone…?" Riku asked with a frown, he had noticed Sora's reaction.

"Why don't you ask him?" Irvine said with a little smirk. "I've got other things to occupy me" Irvine said heading through the seaside shack and off to the secret place. Riku frowned. He stood up and headed over to the beach. His heart fluttering as he drew closer and closer to Sora.

Sora had stopped building; Kairi sat flush next to him in a little purple bikini top. Riku couldn't help but respect the effort but he didn't like how close she was sitting next to Sora or her hand laying atop his. He liked it even less when he heard what they were talking about.

"Hey Sora…" Kairi said softly, "I was thinking. Do you maybe want to share a paupu fruit with me?" She said leaning in to see his face.

"A paupu fruit…" Sora repeated, staring down at their hands.

"Hey Sora," Riku interrupted, putting on his best grin.

"Riku…" Kairi said with a little frown. "Um we were in the middle of talking about something so—"

"I bet you can't beat me," Riku said with a cocky smile.

"You've got a lot of nerve," Sora shouted jumping up and putting his hands on his hips. "Let's go, right now! I'll show you—what do you want to do?"

"Well we can't do it here, there's a game at your house…"

"A game?" Sora asked crinkling his nose. "What are you talking about? What game?"

"Hey if you don't think you can meet the challenge then stay here making sand castles with your girlfriend, otherwise catch me if you can!" Riku shouted, running off to the docks and grabbing his boat to paddle off with a head start.


End file.
